


Use me

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, PWP, bottom!Venom, nothing to do with canon whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a snake needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use me

**Author's Note:**

> just porn. nothing but a gay gangbang. don't say i didn't warn you. i need a shower.

”This is better than fucking porn.” 

Murmurs of agreements come from all sides, from all mouths. Even those currently locked in a kiss with their boss or those biting down on a broad shoulder, just beside the strap of the prosthetic. Room 101 has been used for pain before, for betrayal lies but now the red lights illuminate barely dressed bodies and one in particular- that of Snake himself. The soldiers whisper to each other and push their boss to his knees, grab his chin and his ponytail with eyes full of heat.

”Come on, push your legs apart-” one of the soldiers present pushes and pokes until Snake shifts to spread his legs further apart. Rough hands grab his hips and pull, just enough so that the trimmed ass is sticking out more.   
”Fuck,” is hissed from more than one mouth, as greedy palms press on Snake's asscheeks and spread them. 

”Stop wasting my time,” Snake grunts and looks over his shoulder at the admiring, lusty gazes. His ass is slapped for that, a bottle of lube is tossed from one man to the next. How many there are in the room- who cares? Snake will take care of all of them. His own dick is still flaccid but it rapidly starts hardening when one soldier reveals his dick and instantly shoves it against Snake's face.

”Suck it, boss. I want to see you gag on it,” the soldier murmurs and sighs, pleased when Snake obeys. His hands are stretched away from him, his fingers reaching eager erections and wrapping around them. The soldiers curse, get bolder with the filth they spout when Snake is busy being used-  
”No matter how much I train, I could never have a body like yours,” one of the men sighs, runs his bare hands on Snake's ass before slicked fingers start pushing in. Snake growls, the one he's blowing nearly blows his load at that. Two men get to work on Snake's asshole, mouths pressed tight on his lower back, fingers scissoring him open, fingers grabbing and squeezing his heavy balls but leaving his dick alone. 

Snake pushes himself against them, agile and powerful even in such a submissive position.   
”Fuck, I can't-”   
”Let me do it, I wanna do it-” Snake takes a deep breath through his nose, glances up.   
”You want more of my dick, is that it, boss?” The soldier murmurs in a husky voice, reaches to grab Snake's head and start to fuck his mouth. Snake groans and gags but enjoys it all the same, his muscles tensing, his ass clenching against the intrusion. The movement of his hands slow and stop entirely, especially after they are pulled behind his back and tied together. 

”Will it hold?”   
”Who gives a shit, he won't be going anywhere.”  
”Isn't that right, boss?” 

Snake lets the dick in his mouth slip out, looks over his shoulder.  
”Fuck me now,” he growls, already getting bored with the looks, with their dicks that aren't fat and heavy enough. His own erection is barely there, not fully what it can be.   
”Fine,” the soldiers snarl back and then there're hands separating his asscheeks and a nice, thick dick pressing inside. It's not the same but it's still fine. Snake starts sucking on the next one offering his load to him, grunting when eager hands are all over him, pinching and tweaking his nipples and murmuring filthy compliments. Someone slaps his ass, another blows his load on his back. Snake swallows the first one to climax down his throat and licks his lips, looks over his shoulder again.  
”Come, soldier,” he growls at the one fucking him.   
”Go harder and come!” 

The soldier has gotten redfaced, his hands hard on Snake's hips as he slams his dick in a faster rhythm inside. He's dragged away before he manages to come so semen splashes on Snake's ass and feet, still spread wide. The men don't wait for Snake's body to calm down, they invade his mouth and his ass once more, get their wet fingers around his dick and stroke him. Snake pushes with his hips, pushes and pulls and draws another orgasm from the soldiers. 

”More,” Snake snarls, his voice rougher but his eye still bright. Another soldier is pulled away from him, breathing hard. Snake's erection has finally reached its full hardness but it will be a while before his own orgasm at this rate.   
”You,” Snake nods his head at one of the soldiers with the biggest dick.   
”On the floor.” Snake licks remnants of cum from his lips and knows what he looks like; with white splattered on his beard and over his body. He watches the expressions on his soldiers' faces, that intense desire that makes his dick throb. Speaking of dicks- the soldier gets down and with the help of rough hands, Snake is lowered on his thick dick. A pleased growl escapes him as he positions himself better and starts riding. 

”Fuck, just, fuck-” whispers more than one mouth but Snake increases his pace, his thick thighs trembling slightly as they hold up his weight and then get it back down again to impale himself on dick.   
None of them are enough. Snake squeezes the man under him with his thighs, clenches his ass so that the dick in him is practically trapped and huffs as the man under him can't hold his load anymore and spills. 

”When was the last time you got laid, you came so much,” snickers one soldier as he pushes Snake off the man. Snake gets on his feet but only to position himself on another dick.   
”So, fucking, slick,” hisses this soldier and does his best to participate, to slam his hips upwards against Snake who has finally started to groan, his skin sweaty and flushed.   
”I want to try too,” another pair of eager hands comes behind Snake and wraps arms around him, gropes his chest and pinches his nipples, adds another to the already numerous bite marks on his shoulder.   
”More,” Snake moans, pleased when hands and dick finally draw out his own first orgasm. 

X

”Damn, why does he get to-”   
”Stop whining and jerk off.”   
The soldiers shush each other, too turned on to function as they watch a barely naked Big Boss- he didn't even remove his leather jacket, just tucked his pants around his knees- fuck Snake into oblivion. None of them had gotten him like that; powerless and helpless. Big Boss wraps a gloved hand around Snake's throat and squeezes, leans closer to whisper something; all the while his hips slam so hard against Snake that he moves forward. Snake whimpers, gags as Big Boss squeezes harder and then loosens the grip but doesn't let go.   
”Fuck me, yes, yes, fuck me-” Snake moans out loud, completely driven out of his mind by the thickest, heaviest dick anyone has ever seen.


End file.
